Fubuki punches Kiki in the stomach
Transcript Kiki: I told you fubuki, not to be on my team, it’s because you are stupid Fubuki: quiet, Kiki Kiki: well, like in the words of nick, quit liking Disney and your show and start liking snick, and in the words of Perry, you will forget your memories about fire emblem, kablam, maple town, your show and more! Fubuki: graaah! (then, fubuki punches Kiki) Kiki: ow! (Then, David, frank, Kristen, Gary, eric and Betty Ann appears) Eric: holy cow, Kiki, are you ok? Kiki: no, because, fubuki, punches me in the stomach Gary: stimpy, come here! stimpy: what is it guys? Gary: fubuki just punched Kiki in the stomach stimpy: fubuki, we do not punch at school, today is punishment day for you, each of you guys, will give you a punishment, to the school hall! (At the hall) Stimpy: ok, miss darling and mr ankers will be filming you guys giving fubuki punishments Clarissa: ok everybody, you ready for this? Frank, Gary, David, Kristen, Betty Ann, Kiki and Eric: yes Sam ankers: Frank, your doing the first one, Betty Ann, your doing the second, David, your doing the third one, and the rest of you, good luck! Stimpy: ok, good luck! Sam ankers: (holding a clapper board that says “fubuki’s punsihment Day by the midnight society”, take 1, scene 1) fubuki’s punishment Day by the midnight society, take one Clarissa: and, action! Frank: first punishment, pooping on your face (Poops on her face) Fubuki: ew! Frank! Betty Ann: second punishment, cancelling Comedy Central! Fubuki: don’t do it! Betty Ann: Hello? Is this Comedy Central? Can you get rid of Comedy Central once and for all? Comedy Central Worker: Oh my god! That’s it! We will get rid of Comedy Central immediately. Betty Ann: Thanks Comedy Central Worker: You’re welcome Betty Ann. GoodBye. Betty Ann: Now That Comedy Central is gone, you are not going to watch anymore Comedy Central shows ever again! Because you punched Kiki in the stomach David: third punishment, crunching your hands. Fubuki: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kristen: fourth punishment, I, Kristen of the midnight society, kill the South Park Gang once and for all! Kristen goes to the Comedy Central headquarters Eric Cartman: Hi Kristen. Kyle: Are you a guest star? Kristen: No! I’m going to kill you! Goodbye South Park people Stan: Oh my god! Kristen of the midnight society Killed Kenny! Kyle: That *bleep*! Cartman: And we’re going to die too. Bomb blows up, killing the South Park people Kristen comes back Kristen: There. Now you will never watch South Park and any other porn shows ever again! Eric: fifth punishment, taking a cold shower. Get in the shower. Fubuki: no! Eric: I said, get in! (Then She was in the shower) Fubuki: IT'S SO COLD (x14) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kiki: Sixth Punishment, punching your stomach. (Censored) Fubuki: OW (x40) Gary: seventh punishment, burning your clothes (Her clothes are burnt) Fubuki: no! Now i’m In my bra and underwear! Gary: this is for your own good, eighth punishment, eating worms (Fubuki eats worms) Kristen: eighth punishment, getting sat by a fat man [[Category:Fubuki's grounded days]] [[Trivia]]